HOPE
by Angelbetu
Summary: Come back otherwise I will never hope anything Ever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hii friends shocked to see me...hehehehehe Friendship Day h naa Kuch to likna hi tha na Duo pr just a random thought...hope u all will like it...**

 **Happy Friendship Day sabko...:)**

 **HOPE**

Hii boss kese ho yaar kahan ho itne din se kuch khabar hi nahi h yaar tumhari...apne dost ko bhool gye ho kya...nhi mtlab kya sch me aisi hi hoti hai zindagi...mil k bichadna bichad kr milna kya sari zindagi hum inhi do cheezo ko sametne me nikal denge...(teary tone) yaar Abhi plz bhai ab to wapas aa jaa yaar...ho gya gussa khtm na tera bohot reh lie door aa jaa yaar... ...tu...(sobbing now) tu janta h aaj kya hua h aaj na mai apne iklote rishte ko apne hatho se jala kr aaya Hun...haan yaar jis behn k lie salon pehle apne sabse acche dost ko apne se door kr dia tha naa wo...(complete wet tone) wo aaj chli gyi mujhe chod kr...yaar Abhi...

plz Abhi waps aa jaa...muje khud ko kho dene se pehle waps aa jaa...i miss u Abhi...(very low tone) I miss u so much...

He pressed the send button of the mail box after attaching an audio file in it and threw himself on sofa with loud thud...

He was lying with his hands dangling from the edge of sofa and opened lost eyes... remembering the golden days of his life where he and his friend had spend a memorable time...two inseparable souls who are joined together by destiny and separate again to complete the cycle of destiny of meeting - separating...

 **A one storied house buzzing with loud sound of horn coming from outside the house...mixed with the shouting and murmuring voice of a person bewakoof kahin ka poore mohalle ko sr pr utha rkka h isne (shouting) aa raha Hun bhai thoda shant ho jaa...**

 **The horn sound stopped immediately and the person inside the house was little shocked on sudden change in behaviour of his naughty bro...but in few seconds find an angry stare of big eyes toward himself who was standing there with stuffed bread in his mouth nd side by side combing his hairs...asked after swallowing the bread inside his throat aa to raha tha na mai...tu kyu roz roz ye siren bazane lgta h...**

 **This raise the anger bar of the person standing with big eyes said after narrowing his eyebrows tum kabi time pr tyar ho nahi skte ho kya...deko kitni late ho Raha hai...**

 **Abhi while turning his face in serious mode dekh Daya office me Hoga tu mera BOSS pr abi BOSS Kon h...**

 **Daya while smiling broadly said aap hn Janab...**

 **Abhi: hmmmmm to wait for me jb tk mai tyar na ho jaun...**

 **Daya shakes his head in smile and sit down on the couch while taking a magazine in his hand with a sweet smile present on his face seeing the cute antics of his bro...**

 **Here Abhi hurriedly drink water took his laptop bag insert some money in his wallet take his mobile phone and made his way toward main door with a naughty flair in his eyes seeing his friend busy in his favourite magazine...**

 **Daya really Shaked loud hearing the pinching sound of horn and he look here and there understood the whole matter so just threw away the magazine and run towards the main door while grumbling under his teeth as now he have to switch off the lights lock the main door and his friend is not ready to leave the poor horn ears...**

 **He did all his work and hopped inside the car where his friend was sitting on the passenger seat with most innocent expressions while Daya was giving deadly glance to him and ignites the car...**

 **After some moments of silence Abhi asked in a cute tone Kesi Rahi Daya...**

 **Daya first passed angry glance to him but soon it was replaced by a beautiful smile with a cute grin loved by his bro the most...**

 **Soon they reached in front of their office building where Daya undertakes a business of pharmaceuticals and was really at good progress and Abhi was in partnership with Daya...Although both has invested the same capital and same efforts for this business Abhi always consider Daya as the superior and so Daya...Employees working here sometime get mesmerized seeing the bond of their friendship...which never get effected by any cross opinion, business conflicts or anything else...They always act as complement of each other not a substitute...It was the daily routine of them that Daya pick up Abhi and they both come together in the office and also leave the office together...**

 **Evening**

 **Daya feeling exhausted got up from his chair and move toward the plastic curtain as on stubbornness of Daya they have made their cabins parallel to each other divided by a plastic curtain which when folded become a common cabin...first Daya folded the curtain and then move toward Abhi who was till now doing some khitr-pitr on his laptop...**

 **Daya look at the clock nd then shakes his head in disappointment...he just stand beside Abhi nd close the lid of his laptop...on which Abhi become irritated ye Kya kr Raha h tu Daya dekh bohot important mail likh raha Hun bohot bada tender nikal raha h ek hafte Baad agr ye order Hume mil Gaya to hum international market me bi sale purchase kr Skte hn...Daya heard all like deaf person nd put the laptop aside so that Abhi can not reach to it in his presence...till then coffee arrived which Daya has ordered for both of them with some light snacks...lo pehle coffee piyo subh se kaam me lage ho yaar shakl Deko apni kitne exhausted lg rahe ho...**

 **Abhi with smile are pr ek mail krne me Kya hai...**

 **Daya: jee nahi bilkul nahi boss mai Keh raha Hun na nahi...**

 **Abhi: jee chiranjeev mai sun raha Hun apka nahin...or nahi kr Raha koi mail bus...Khush ab**

 **Daya: bohot Khush**

 **Abhi: wese Daya wo meeting me Kya hua aaj tu gya tha na 12 bje Kesi Rahi Kuch baat bani...**

 **Daya: pata nahi yaar bani ya nahi wo to jab wo call krenge tabi pata chlega main tumse kehta Hun ki ye meeting wagairh tum Jaya Kro dekna pr pata nahi kya Bhoot sawar hua tum pr Jo is baar muje bheja wo bi kitni important meeting me...(with fear) pata nahi kya Hoga...**

 **Abhi placing hand on his shoulder Sab accha Hoga muje poor bharosa h tujh pr...**

 **Daya passed a loving smile to him...full of trust and relax...**

 **Both started their return journey nd Daya took Abhi to his home forcefully to take dinner as Abhi has to cook his food by himself in his own home...**

 **Both were sitting at dining and having light chit chats where a cute beautiful girl of age of about 20 years entered from kitchen in dining hall with two glass of waters and a content smile on her face...she place water in front of both and both give her there smiles...while Abhi asked keisi h humari gudiya college kesa Chl raha hai...**

 **Girl with her charming voice said bus bhaiya bohot accha aur apko pta hai (she says while sitting on another chair in front of Abhi) aaj kl humari cls me ek new English teacher aayi h aur uski English o my god bhaiya agr aap sun len na to kahenge ise college Jane ki jrurt hai...**

 **Both of them shared a Hi- Fi while Daya said cutting them glt baat h Navu aise teacher ko nahi kehta...but Abhi cut him with Sahab bol to aise rahe hain jese khud to bohot sincere student rahe hon college me...**

 **Navya raised her eyebrow mtlab bhaiya bi mere jese the kya...**

 **Abhi: are gudiya ye to aap poochiye hi mut aisa Kon sa teacher tha humari class ka jiska Daya ne koi Nick na rkka ho...aur pta h wo na ek Alisha mam thin...but before Abhi open this mystery Daya placed hand on Abhi's mouth from behind nd one on his neck (warning him) chup Abhi ek dum chup while he himself was glowing with red cheeks nd beautiful smile...**

 **Abhi started uttering some muffle and choked sound due to which Daya left him mouth and neck in tention while Abhi after clearing his throat again started blabbering about Miss Alisha on which Daya hold his hand nd took him into his room while punching in his back on regular intervals giving loud laughing jerks to Navya and his buddy too...**

 **Days are passing like this nd Duo business is progressing day by day...**

 **One day Daya has to leave for Banglore so Abhi move early from the office as Navya has fever nd Daya was in extreme tention about his lil sister's health so Abhi relaxed by saying about his visit to Daya's home...**

 **Abhi descend down from his car nd took out the spare key from his pocket and opened the lock of the house...he find whole house in dark so he switch on the lights and went toward Navya' s room where he heard some sound...he thought may be Navya was watching TV or listening music as she was fond of music...he knock the door once nd find silence as a replacement of previous sounds...he knocks once more but no one open the door so he was about to knock once again but the door slide a bit which showed that the door is open...**

 **Abhi bite his lips again close the little opened door nd knocked the door again this time hearing a feeble voice of Navya as aayi Abhi bhaiya...**

 **Abhi closed the door nd said theek h mai bahr wait kr Raha hu apka gudiya...nd he move toward the lounge...**

 **Navya came out after about 5 minutes with puffy eyes nd swollen face...on which Abhi become tensed kya hua...ye chehra aisa Kyu bnaya hua hai...**

 **Navya: nahi bhaiya wo darasal tabyt theek nahi h na islie aisa lg Raha hai...I am fine Bhai...**

 **Abhi looked at her for few seconds then smiled back...**

 **After about an hour Abhi left the house as he got a call from his office about some urgent check visit of Pharmaceutical science team to his factory...**

 **While leaving Abhi saw one bike parked just outside the window of Navya's room which is usually not used by anyone for parking...he rubbed corner of his lips nd made his way toward his office in hurry...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ONE FINE DAY** **:**

 **MALL** **:**

 **Abhi: sir ye black shirt aur ye orange t- shirt bi pack kr dijiye...(whisper) Daya pr bohot suit kregi...**

 **He took his bags and came out of the outlet but his feets stopped from a hustle bustle on the upper floor of the mall where he saw a young boy looking completely drunked was taken away by security of the mall while a girl was crying like anything...the boy was side by side abusing the security persons nd that girl too...**

 **Abhi just shake his head in no and went away from their...feeling anger and hatred toward the guy...**

 **DAYA's HOME:**

 **Abhi entered after knocking the door opened by his buddy who was enjoying Sunday in making delicious dishes for his lil sis nd his bro while send his buddy alone to do shipping for both of them as their sweet lil sis refuse to take anything more strictly after showing her cupboard to them which was flooded with almost every dress brought to her by two of his loving elders...**

 **Abhi put all shoppers on the mid table nd sat down on sofa feeling exhausted with the heat of Mumbai...**

 **Navya come to him with glass of water on which he smiled and said in a taunting tone to Daya after gulping it Chl accha hua gudiya tuje khyl to h ki ek banda dhoop me Kisi mahan hasti ki bike pr shopping krke aaya hai jinhone jid krke muje bike se bheja ki wapas jaldi aa jaoge traffic se Bach k aur ghr aane k Baad bi Janab ko dikhai di to unki shopping while the busy pal heard all and passed the sweetest smile to Abhi and again get engaged in checking the size of his outfits on which Abhi make a disappointed face...**

 **Abhi: nautanki kahi ka...huh gudiya aap mere lie ek acchi si chai bana doge...**

 **Navya: haan jee bhaiya Abi layi nd she move inside the kitchen taking her cell phone with her while doing something with it in regular intervals...**

 **Here Daya wore his new orange T-shirt nd stand-up in front of his big bro nd asked with big smile on his face boss kesa lg raha hu mai...**

 **Abhi looking at his cutest friend nd said bilkul shahzade lg rahe ho...**

 **Daya smile become more broad while Navya commented Bhai aap to waquai bohot acche lg rahe ho aise Abhijeet bhaiya aap ko office me koi ye to nahi poochta na ki Daya Bhai kitne chote hn aapse...**

 **Daya strictly Navu while Abhi hide his smile with nahi gudiya aapke bade Bhai Sahab logo k samne jra sudhr jate hn...**

 **Daya: Dekho boss tum huh jao mai jaa Raha hu apni shirt leke huh nd he move away toward his room banging the door spreading smile on the faces of both of his relations...**

He come out of his trance nd wipe out his tears with a teary complain as boss ab to mai sach me bada ho gya Hun tumhe thoda bi mehnat nhi krni pdegi aur jante ho ab to mai sari business meetings bi akele deal kr leta hu...wiping his tears tumhe humesha shikayat rehti thi na dekho yr ab to aa jao wapas...please I need u Abhi I need u...but somewhere his instincts remind him something done by his own hands which totally loosen the hope of him about getting his buddy back...

 **Abhi: Daya ye tu kya Keh Raha hai...yaar mai...yaar mai sach Keh raha hu aur Jo Keh raha hu uski bhalai k lie Keh raha Hun...wo ladka accha nahi h...yaad hai Maine tujhe btaya tha ki us din mall me ek ladke ko security guards bohot buri trh se marte hue le jaa rahe the...ye wahi ladka hai yaar...aur Sirf yehi nahi maine iske baare me bohot Kuch pta lgaya hai...kitni hi ladkiyo ki zindagi khrab ki hai isne...kitne...but he was cut in mid by a harsh tone of a female...kya aapke paas koi proof h in sab baton ka...**

 **Abhi look at the source of voice and found his gudiya standing there with anger on her face...he come forward and try to pacify her with nahi gudiya mere paas aisa koi proof nahi hai pr kya tuje meri baat pr yakeen nahi gudiya bachpan se hum sath hain...aur fir koi Bhai apni bhn k lie bura Kyu sochega...**

 **Navya in scarstic tone tabi to mere bhai aisa Kuch nahi soch rahe...**

 **Daya look at her in shock while Abhi was just shattered...he said in a composed tone to aaj yaad aayi tuje ye baat haan bhool gyi orphanage k wo din jab tera Bhai aur tuje chod gye the wahan akele Marne k lie koi poochne Wala nahi tha koi dost koi hamdard nahi tha us waqt ye insan Jo Tere samne khda h usine tum dono ko khud bhooka Reh kr khana khilaya tum dono k sath khda raha...koi pehchan na hone ki wajh se jab Bahar nikal rahe the tum dono ko tab isi(pointing toward himself) insaan ne Kisi ki parwaah na krte hue tum dono k lie sabse lada mai...Tere lie Kahan kaha se peise bacha kr hum dono khilone aur Rakhi k tohfe laya krte the bhool gyi aaj yaad aaya ki mai tera Bhai nahi hu...**

 **Navya: uske badle me Bhai ne rkkha to hua h na apko apni firm me...aur kya expect krenge aap ab but she was stopped by a harsh slap on her cheeks nd the person left the place immediately...**

 **Navya come to Daya with Bhai apne deka na kya kia Abhi Bhai ne...wo gusse me Kuch bi kr Skte hn...Bhai**

 **Daya passed her a fiery glance nd left behind his friend...**

 **He came out of his house but saw his friend left from there in a cab...**

 **Next Day**

 **Daya come to pick up Abhi but his house was already locked and his car was also there...Daya in tention call him which was attended after four- five bells...**

 **Daya: Abhi Kahan ho tum mai tumhe lene aaya tumara ghr bi band h Kahan ho yr...**

 **Abhi: office me hu**

 **Daya: office...pr Abhi hum to sath...oh mai smjh gya tumhe koi jroori kaam hoga islie tum akele chale gye koi baat nahi or kum se kum bta dena chiye tha na...mai bus abi aayi akr btata Hun tumhe nd he instantly cut the phone without hearing something painful from his bro...after relaxing his tense emotions he ignite the car nd reached the office in minimum time...**

 **He entered nd there he saw Abhi sitting in his cabin bring a satisfactory smile on his face...he entered in his cabin while saying in angry tone ye kya tareeka h Abhi tum muje phone kr dete na aur mai aa to raha tha na...aaj Kya jaldi padi thi tumhe office aane ki...**

 **Abhi look at him once nd Daya felt a crack in his hear seeing the red swollen eyes of his Abhi while so many layers of pain on his face...he come near him with baby steps nd put hand on his hand Abhi yaar Navya ki baat ka...**

 **Abhi cut him in mid removing his hand slowly from his grip...Daya in papers pr signature chiye the tumare...**

 **Daya: Abhi mai smjh ta Hun Jo kl hua wo...**

 **Abhi: Daya 2 ghante Baad meri flight h muje Airport bi jana hai us se Pele in papers pr sign kr k muje free kr do...**

 **Daya: Kahan jana h tumhe koi meeting aa gyi h kya...**

 **Abhi in loud tone Kyu Bhai meeting aayegi to tumare business me aayegi mera tumare business se koi Lena dena nahi h do u understand that...**

 **Daya was stunned on his behaviour but he managed to say Abhi kya hua Abhi tum mujse aise Kyu bat kr rahe ho...maine kya kia h Abhi...**

 **Abhi looked at him with disbelief he first locked the cabin door nd shut all the side shutters as all the employees in the office are witnessing the whole giving a good audience...**

 **Abhi come toward him kya kia hai abi aur bi Kuch Krna baki h Daya...kya Keh raha tha tu muje kl sham ko Abhi please tum in sab me mt Pado aur tassali se Navu ki shadi ho jane do yehi Keh raha tha na aur apse tez to apki laadli bhn Jinhone muje smjhaa dia h acchi trh ki mere ehsano tale dabkar unke Bhai ne muje apne office me rkka hai...**

 **Daya: Abhi please wo bacchi h aur ye sab usne kaha maine to nahi na...teary tone muje Kyu chod k ja rahe ho Abhi...**

 _ **A Childhood memory flashed in both minds simultaneously...**_

 _ **A small boy sitting on the edge of the bed while the other one just coming with fast steps aur say running toward him fastly...**_

 _ **Abhi saw his buddy completely wet in his own sweat and face covered with so many tears coming toward him with Abhi Abhi Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi just hold him with shoulders kya hua Daya aise bhag kyu rahe ho kya hua...**_

 _ **Daya: tum...tum kaha jaa rahe ho Abhi...wo Bahar Gokul or uske dost Keh rahe the ki tum bohot door chale jaoge...sir bi keh rahe hn ki tumhe le jaa rahe hn wo...kahan jaa rahe ho tum Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi: are Daya baith phele tu ye le Pani pee...Daya**_

 _ **Daya: nahi nahi phele tum btao tum Kahan jaa rahe hoo...**_

 _ **Abhi: are Daya wo Gokul tuje preshan kr raha h...sir muje shooting competition k lie le ja rahe hn yaar aur bus kuch ghanto me wapas le aayenge mai to khud tuje btane aane Wala tha...Daya tu itna Kyu dr gya...**_

 _ **Daya hugs him tightly while sobbing kyuki tum mere Abhi ho na mai tumhe kahin jaane nahi dunga kabi...tum promise Kro mujse ki kahi nahi jaoge kabi muje chod kr nahi jaoge promise Kro Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi cupped his face in his hands hey Daya chup kahin nahi jaunga kabi nahi jaunga bola na aur itne pyare se dost ko kabi koi chod k jata h kya...**_

 _ **Daya: bilkul nahi...**_

 **Daya: Kyu Abhi bhool gye apni promise Jo kaha usne kaha meri kya glti h bolo maine kya kia hai...**

 **Abhi: Tu chup raha Daya...**

 **Daya was shocked nd he down his head without a word...**

 **Abhi: kya hua samajh aya kya kia h tune...tu chup raha Daya ek shbd nahi bola tuje nahi pta kesa laga muje jab maine apne hatho se apni gudiya jesi bhn ko thappad mara...pr wohi thappad agar meri jgh tune mara hota na to kahin na kahin ye sukoon hota ki nahi dunga chahe Jo bi kahe mera dost mere sath h...pr teri khamoshi ne ye saaf jahir kr dia ki Jo Kuch Navya ne kaha tu uske sath poori trh se hai...**

 **Daya shake his head in no...while Abhi continues aur mai kisi ki khairat pr jinda nahi hu islie maine mere sare huk Tere aur Navya k naam likh die hn bus tu is pr sign kr de iske Baad mai apne raste tu apne...**

 **Daya was shocked on the decision of Abhi...he was afraid of some anger from his side but he was not ready for this...even he doesn't even realised about the blunder done by him...**

 **Daya hold his hand with his shivering hands please Abhi aisa mt Kro tum maaro muje baat mt Kro mujse pr chod kr mt jao muje Abhi please Abhi...tum chale jaoge to mai kese rahunga...Kon muje dantega Kon mere lie shopping krega muje hr problem se bachayega...tum nraj ho mai manta hun meri glti h pr Abhi...please muje chod kr mt jao...**

 **Abhi's heart was teared into pieces seeing the immense tearfall from his buddy's eyes but he managed his emotions and said while turning his face toward other side bacche nahi ho tum ab Daya...acche khase mature insaan ho ye bachpana shobha nahi Deta ab tumhe...mai koi lollypop ya khelne ka saman nahi hu jise jab chahe ghr ki jeenat bnaya jaye or jab chahe Bahar phek dia jaye...insaan Hun jaan h mujhme dard hota h muje bi...aur tune Jo kia h na uske lie mai tuje kabi maaf nahi krungi maine kabi nahi socha tha ki mera Bhai mere sath aisa krega...**

 **Daya: nahi Abhi please ...**

 **Abhi: bus ho gaya abi...chup chap sign kr ispe...**

 **Daya: nahi krunga koi sign bus nahi krunga...**

 **Abhi: mai bi dekta hu kese nahi krta...he hold his hand and make him sit on the chair make him hold the pen and ordered strictly chup chap sign kr agar muje Kuch manta h apni zindagi me to kr aur huta de mere dil se ye bojh...**

 **Daya look into his eyes and his hand worked like a machine on the paper leaving the imprints of his name initials on the signature box...**

 **Abhi took a relaxed breath and give a tight hug to his buddy who completely threw himself in soothing shell of his buddy...**

 **Abhi: apna khyal rkhna tu...meri majboori smjhega na tu...tu janta h na mai is trh nahi jee skta...yahn dum ghutega mera...jitni baar mai tuje dekunga is office ko dekunga Gudiya ka samna krunga...mera zameer mujse sawal krega...yaar hum anath jroor hn pr khairat pr jeene walo me se to nahi hn...**

 **Daya just nodded his head while hiding himself more inside his arms...**

 **Abhi: bus ek baat maan meri...us ladke se rishta mt hone dena humari bhn ka...uski zindagi barbaad ho jayegi...please Daya...apne Abhi pr bharosa kr le aakhri baar...**

 **Daya: tum jesa kahoge wesa hoga bus.. tum jao nahi na**

 **Abhi: chup chup mai Hun tere sath...aur humesha tere lie Dua krunga...Chl ab jane de muje Chl...**

 **Daya: nahi nahi jane dunga...**

 **Abhi: please yaar please jane de muje yahn se dum ghut raha h mera yahn jane de yaar...**

Daya: 3 saal ho gaye Abhi...tumne to kaha tha jab jrurt hogi tab aa jaoge...abi muje jrurt h tumari mai Akela pd gaya Hun yaar...tumari baat maani maine us ladke k bare me pta lgaya aur tum sahi the wo accha ladka nahi tha humari bhn k lie...aur jab ye Navu ko pta laga na wo toot gyi yaar bohot chahti thi use wo...wo seh nahi payi nervous breakdown ho gaya use...aur fir kabi wo wapas hi nahi lauti zindagi ki trf aur aakhir me ladte ladte haar gyi wo jaan le li usne apni...apne hatho se apni fool jesi bhn ko...use...nd his voice shut with so many tears choking his neck...

Itna sab Kuch Saha tumare Daya ne aur tumne ek baar mud k bi nahi deka itna rooth gaye the mujse...please yaar ab to aa jao na please Abhi...

His voice was shut nd his eyes were fix on the door in wait of his only relation to come and support him...some hopes never complete but they also never fade away...

 **This is the first part of the story nd don't worry friends next part is also ready islie is baar aap logo ko jada wait nahi Krna pdega...please tell me either I continue with it or not :)**

 **Thanku so much...**

 **Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanku so much friends for such huge response...thanks a lot**

 **Dada inna gussa betu beta pr...betu beta sad hai...I know meri glti h sorry Dada...plz smile...aage se aisa nahi hoga..pkka...sorry Dada...**

 **Thanku my all Friends sorry can't reply individually...**

 **Here is the last chapter...please enjoy:)**

 **LAST CHAPTER:**

Days passed but there was no news or say assurance from Abhi's side...

Daya check his mail box number of times in a day but he can't get any reply from his friend side...Abhi had never contacted again with Daya in these three years...he had powered off his number on the day he left Mumbai...Daya remember the day when his call got connected after 6 months of Abhi's departure...

 **Daya was habitual of hearing the same computerised voice twllimg that the number he has dialed is switch off but today it was ringing feeling immense pleasure in his heart...his heart was throbbing so fast that he being unable to handle the whole flood of emotions speeding inside his heart disconnected the call...**

 **After taking two three deep breaths nd controlling his teary smile he dialled the number once again...call got attended in five six bells and as soon as the call got attended Daya started shouting on the person other side as kya tareeka hai ye tumara Abhi mujse door gye to kya ab hum phone pr bi baat nahi kr Skte tumhe pta h kya ho raha hai yahn kya kuch btana h muje tumhe kitni problems h sab akele kese deal krun mai...aur ab chup Kyu ho haan...**

 **Voice: excuse me...**

 **Daya was shocked hearing a female voice from other side...**

 **He murmured a low shit I am sorry madam kya mai Abhijeet se baat kr skta Hun...**

 **Voice: sorry wrong number...and the call got cuts...**

 **Daya was confused and bewildered he again dial the number nd said dekiye aap Abhi se kahiye ki mai janta Hun ki wo mujse naraj h pr is trh wrong number kehne se mai manunga nhi...muje baat krni hi h us se...**

 **Voice sounding in soft tone hearing the helpless tone of the man...dekiye Sir ye number mera h aur waquai me mai Kisi Abhijeet ko nhi janti aaj hi activate hua h ye number...shyd islie...**

 **Daya realised his mistake or say foolishness...he says in a hesitant tone sorry I am really sorry...and he disconnected the call...**

 **Daya threw his phone aside nd left his room in dejection...**

Daya complaining tone: number bi change kr lia Chlo kr lia to kr lia pr kya in teen salon me kabi meri yaad nahi aayi tumhe bachpan ki dosti ko itni asani se bhool gye tum haan...khud hi to kehte the ki mai aur Navu tumari family hn...acchi trh yaad h mujhe kese jab wo uncle aunty tumhe adopt krke le ja rahe the aur tumne kadam Nahi nikala tha apne room se...kitna smjhaya tha sir ne ki tumari parvarish acchi ho jayegi tumhe parivar mil jayega pr...

 _ **sir parivar to bhagwan ne pehle hi Cheen lia agar bhagwan ko muje parivar dena hi hota to pehle hi de Dete bachpan me hi anath thode na kr dete ki mere Mama Mami ko tang aake muje yahan chodna pdta jab wo log Jo mere apne the muje nahi smabhal late to in logo pr kese bharosa kr lun mai...aur sir wese bi ab maine khud ka parivar bana lia hai jisme mera ek pyara sa Bhai hai ek pyari si behn hai...muje aur kisi ki jrurt nahi hai...nd he left from there...**_

 _ **Two souls two went behind him one small girl place head in his lap while his small buddy rubbed his tears holding him from his shoulders nd buck up him...**_

Daya smiled in that era nd then said pr Abhi maine khud apne hatho se tumara vishwas tod dia...islie saza to muje milni hi chiye na pr tumhe nahi lgta ab saza Kuch jada hi Lambi ho Gyi hai...

Here on other end of India one person come inside a house where he lives alone...where he lives alone it will not be wrong if said for him that he completely lives alone in the long journey of miserable life...

He threw his bag aside nd pour some water for himself from Fridge...nd than stand in front of a full sized portrait...Hii Daya kesa h kitne din Baad wapas aya na mai are yaar kya btaun ye project tha hi itna lamba 1 mahine se hotel ka khana kha kha k pgl ho gaya Hun aur to aur apna personal khair aisa Kuch personal to raha nahi ab Jo bi bacha Kucha h us se door ho gya tha...aaj thoda sukoon mila...but then he smiled on his own words sukoon...nahi yaar sukoon to tab hi milega jab tujse milna hoga...kitni baar Socha wapas Chala jaun pr hr din agla din ho ho kr talta gya...3 saal guzr gaye yaar... Kuch waqt gussa khtm hone me...Kuch waqt tujhe maaf krne me...aur Kuch waqt ye sochne me ki kese wapas jaun kese...waqt waquai rishton k beech ki Khai ko itna gehra kr Deta hai ki apne aap k paas wapas jaane k lie bi Sochna pdta hai...

Voice: rishton k beech ki Khai ko bharne me bi ek lamha hi lgta h Abhijeet beta agar wo rishte dil k hon aur sacche hon...bus apka ek kadam chiye...

Abhi: kaaka aap...(wiping his tears) aap kab aaye...

Kaka: tab jab tum apne aap se baatein kr rahe the beta...laut jao beta is se pehle ki waqt is Khai ko daldal me tabdeel kr de laut jao apne apno k paas shyd unhe bi tumari jrurt ho jese tumhe hai...

Abhi: Keh nahi sakte kaka ho skta hai mere apno ko ab mai yaad bi na Hun...

Kaka: kya aise rishte ki hasrat me tum roz ek phone ek khat ek mehmaan ka intezaar krte ho...

Abhi think it better to be silent and watch floor...

Kaka took a deep breath aram Kro beta mai khane k lie banata Hun Kuch...

Abhi: (low tone) jee kaka...

 **Night**

Abhi sitting alone in the balcony of his two bhk flat and looking at the beauty of GANGTOK...waqai ye sheher raat k waqt itna khoobsurat ho jata hai...Daya se jab milunga na to use chuttiyon me yahn leke aaungi...hum bohot maze klenge...nd he laugh himself and again a silence prevailed in the whole atmosphere...

After few minutes he felt some vibration in his phone he pick up the call nd heaved a sigh seeing his Employer's call...he pick up the call nd said in a professional tone yes sir...

Employer(Emp.): Sorry Abhijeet I know tum aaj hi wapas aaye but kya krun its urgent...muje is project ki preliminary reporting chiye darasal meri pendriive me thi aur wo mere bete ne apne Kisi dost k laptop me laga li jisme shyd virus tha...uska Sara data corrupt ho gaya hai to kya tumare paas us report ka backup hoga Abhijeet...

Abhi: o sir backup to shyd na ho but haan wo mail pr jroori hoga mai apne sare kaam ko khud ko mail kr leta Hun...It will surely in my inbox or sent box...mai apko abi mail kr Deta Hun...

Emp: (overwhelming tone) thanku Abhijeet u r really an asset to my company...thanku so much...

Abhijeet smilingly thanku so much sir...good night sir...

call cuts with murmuring of Abhijeet as ye Pradyuman Sir bi naa...he took out his phone opened his Gmail Account which is now some security confirmation as he is opening his account after about one month...

Abhi in irritation ye Google bi na pta nahi kitni security kya kuch krta rehta hai...is project ki wajh se I'd bi doosri di gayi thi...pta nahi kitni mails hongi ye Daya bada expert h in sab kamo me computer ka keeda h poora...he nodded his head in smile...

Mail box got opened nd he saw do many mails in his mail box but his eyes were fixed on one mail id from which he has got around 20 mails...

His eyes are not blinking while his hands were working in speed but the mail is not opening and taking some time which was much for Abhi...he threw his phone aside remove his laptop from laptop bag attached dongle in it and opened his mail ID...he opened the first mail and found message as "Itni bi kya narazgi Abhi kum se kum ek baar jawab to de do yaar" Abhi please...

He opened the second mail and read the message "Boss please reply boss..."

And in this way he opened 19 mails and found the same come back reply back message...he opened the last mail while now his face was wet with tears and head was filled with sweat droplets...

He opened the last mail and download the audio file connected his ear plugs and play the same...

He really close his eyes in joy of hearing the first two words as Hii Boss after ages in his bro voice...he again take its scroll back to the starting point and hear the magical voice once again...his night spend in hearing the painful teary words of his soul which were tearing his heart into so many pieces...finally when it become unbearable for him he remove his earplugs harshly and burst out in tears...holding Daya and Navya photo frame tightly near his heart...

After getting composed he check the date of the mail which was 20 days old...

Abhi: ek din bi aisa nahi Choda is pgl ne roz ek mail lik hi dia hai...I am sorry Daya tuje meri itni jrurt thi aur mai...maine ye kya kia...mai aaj hi haan aaj hi wapas Chala jaunga fikr mt kr Daya mai aa raha Hun wapas...aaj hi...he pick up his phn and saw so many missed calls of his boss...he Pat his head in shame...shit mai to bhool hi gaya tha ...he first mailed the required docs to him and then call him thinking about the source from where his friend get his mail id...

 **Day before Navya's demise:**

 **Daya searching old cupboard of Abhi for some old papers in office...The cupboard was jammed as remained unused for a long time...Daya was applying all his strength and so the cupboard opened with lot of its contents on floor...**

 **Daya shook his head in no and pick up all the things where he find their old visiting card on which two names are carved "Abhijeet and Daya(Partners)" with mails of both of them...**

 **Daya become sad thinking about the time when he need to change his visiting card only with his name... but soon he smiled remembering the scold of Abhi about sending all mails from Abhi's I'd**

 **(angry voice)Aye Daya ye tu sare mails meri ID se Kyu krta h aur password Kahan se mila tujhe...**

 **Daya:yaar Abhi tumari ID se islie ki agr Kuch bi gadbad ho na to tum smabhal loge mere bus ki nahi hai ye sab...ye presentations wagairh bhejne me bohot dr sa lgta h muje...pr u can handle na aur wo password to humarri tez najr ka kamal hai...**

 **Abhi: mai password hi change kr dunga phir dekhta hun Sahab ki tez nazar ko...**

 **Daya took necessary papers with him nd opened his laptop logging in Email ID of his Abhi...**

 **Daya: Abhi tk change nahi kia password...**

 **There he saw last mail was sent 3 months ago to abhijeet11121969 (imagimnary)...**

 **Daya become excited nd opened that mail where he saw Abhijeet has taken some old mail id and send it to this mail id...**

 **DAYA's eyes glitters with happiness kahi ye Abhi ki new mail Id to nahi aur birth date bi to meri use Kari h...haan yes...thank God..ek sira to hath aaya...Shyd mai is se Abhi se contact kr paun...Navya k baare me btaunga ki uski tabyt kitni khrab hai...wo jroor wapas aa jayega apni gudiya k lie...**

...

...

...

Here on the other side Daya woke up and started searching the whole house calling Abhi...Abhi...

After some time he realised that it was just a dream...aisa kyu laga jese Abhi wapas aa gaya hai...itne din ho gaye pata nahi wo ayega bi ya nahi...

He sighs and begin his daily routine...he first wash the night utensils and fresh up... prepare breakfast for himself which he ate little and rest deposit in Fridge...

He locked the door having a look of his buddy's pic like requesting him to come back...

His whole day passed in office which was now no more as previous...he hes totally shifted his cabin from the previous one nd locked his and his brother's cabin...his business is also declined as most of his funds were gone in the treatment of Navya nd rest in paying off the loan and his creditors...now he was also not paying so much attention toward his business he just want to earn some livelihood for him nd making timely payment to his remaining employees...

At about 6:00 PM he come out if his cabin and hand over keys of office to office boy saying that he is not feeling well and want to go home...Ye lo chabi lock krke ghr pr de Dena...theek h naa...

Office boy nodded nd think in mind kya se kya ho gaye hn Daya saab kitna khush rehte the...pehle Abhijeet saab ka jana fir Navya madam ki maut ne tod kr rk dia h unhe...(looking upward)bhagwan unhe thoda sukoon de do...

Here Daya reached home park his bike as he completely avoid to use his car without his Abhi...he opened the lock and entered inside switch on lights nd made his way toward washroom again glancing toward his brother's picture as his heart is saying something but he was not able to understand his feelings...

Today he opened his mail but didn't send anything to his brother seeing no reply from his side...he just let out his tears flow from his eyes and made himself busy in viewing old albums...his childhood his college time his first day of office...all is giving immense pain inside his heart which he was unable to tolerate so he close it and opened his room window for some fresh air...

Rain droplets are touching earth with great speed nd so His tears touching floor... loneliness is making him much weaker...he compose himself and check the time...

8 bj gye ye Virat keys dene aaya nahi...shyd barish ki wajh se...call krke Keh deta Hun ki subh aa jaye...haan ye theek rahega...he was about to call but his house bell rings...

Daya: lgta hai aa gya...mai ghr drop kr dunga ise...he remove reminisces of his tears nd opened the door...nd everything paused...

Visitor was also Freezed at his place...both hearts are reshaping,wounds suddenly begin to heal nd the pain of the healing after long time is flowing from both eyes in the shape of tears...

Both come out of there trance with voice of Virat as saab chabi nd he too pause at his place while Abhi after wiping his tears which are not ready to stop place hand on his shoulders nd asked kese ho Virat ghr me sab theek hai...

Virat: saab sab ek dum theek ...aap accha hua aap aa gye saab...kitne din hue apko dekhe hue...office to soona ho gaya tha saab...aur Daya saab to he look at Daya who was not ready to remove his eyes from his bro...and looking him like he got the most precious pearl back from the depth of sea...his tears are not ready to stop...

Abhi look at him and his heart really want to cry loud seeing the condition of his best friend his buddy his soul who was looking soul less...his evergreen smile is lost some where his clean face was covered with heavy beard making him look gloomy nd dull...he lost much weight in these years and his eyes were not sparkling as they use to be always they are blank having so many cracks...

Virat hand over keys to Abhi nd left the place leaving them alone...

Abhi hold Daya's hand which are as cold as ice nd take him inside who didn't protest once nd let his buddy rule over him...Abhi threw his bag and make Daya sit on couch holding his shoulder as now he was tensed about his condition ...

Abhi: Daya dek mai aa gaya yaar kab tk aise chup rahega...cupping his face in his hands...Kuch to bol Daya...

Daya (teary tone) Abhi...tum tum aa gaye Abhi...beating himself stopped by Abhi mai sapne me to nahi Hun na...Abhi deko agar ye sapna h na to muje jagana mt yaar...mai sapne me hi rehna chahta Hun Abhi...Abhi yaar...boss...

 _Kare mera intezaar mera bichda yaar..._

Abhi hugged him tightly nd both burst out in tears of joy of getting their souls back in their bodies...Two hearts are reshaping coming back to its original position and that what is called a true relation...Friendship is that relation which is created by God nd any decision of God can never be so wrong...Friends are made for each other nd So these two...

Forgiveness is an emotion which if not given on time can bring distance of miles between two and just one pull of destiny is required to complete the journey of meeting-separting-meeting...all depends on the life of hope one has to meet with other...so never let any hope to die in your heart...every hope has its birth and rebirth...:)

 **This story ends here...:)**

 **Thanks a lot for such immense support of you guys thanku so much...**

 **Please read nd review :)**


End file.
